


boats and birds

by kwon-hoshii (late_dawns)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Songfic, Unrequited Love, sad seokmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 04:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10153931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/late_dawns/pseuds/kwon-hoshii
Summary: seokmin loves soonyoung, soonyoung doesn't love him backbased on the song boats and birds by gregory and the hawk





	

Seokmin has a bad habit of following his heart instead of listening to his brain. He’s naïve, a bit too innocent for his own good even at sixteen. So, it’s only natural that when he sees the boy with a smile that lights up the entire room and laughter like sunshine in that green practice room his heart lurches. His name is Soonyoung and Seokmin falls in love.

 

_If you'll be my star_

_I'll be your sky_

_You can hide underneath me and come out at night_

_When I turn jet black_

_And you show off your light_

_I live to let you shine_

_I live to let you shine_

 

They’re inseparable. The training process gets easier with his best friend at his side.

 

They kiss one day after practice. Seokmin’s heart nearly bursts out of his chest; Soonyoung hides a giggle behind his hands after they pull away.

 

“My Seokminnie,” Soonyoung says and presses his lips to Seokmin’s warm cheek.

 

_But you can skyrocket away from me_

_And never come back if you find another galaxy_

_Far from here with more room to fly_

_Just leave me your stardust to remember you by_

 

They survive. They debut together.

 

Things change.

 

Months meld into one another and Seokmin can’t even remember the last time he spoke to Soonyoung alone without a camera shoved in their faces.

 

It’s during one of their rare breaks, half the members are piled on the floor of the dorm, half are taking advantage of the warm weather outside. Seokmin is struggling to stay awake, their conversation turning into white noise as his eyes slip shut. Jihoon’s voice catches his attention though, and he makes a snarky comment about writing love songs without having actually been in love before.

 

“Don’t worry Jihoonie, when I find a girl and fall in love I’ll be sure to tell you all about it. I’ll be your muse,” Soonyoung says. Seokmin winces.

 

Jihoon retorts, “What makes you think you’ll fall in love before me, Kwon?” and an argument ensues pierced by Soonyoung’s high pitched laughter.

 

Seokmin doesn’t hear any of it.

 

_If you'll be my boat_

_I'll be your sea_

_A depth of pure blue just to probe curiosity_

_Ebbing and flowing_

_And pushed by a breeze_

_I live to make you free_

_I live to make you free_

Soonyoung’s not in love with him. Soonyoung’s not in love with him, but he kisses Seokmin when they’re alone in their hotel room in Japan. He kisses like it’s the last time they’ll do this, and maybe it is.

 

As Soonyoung’s hands slip underneath Seokmin’s shirt Seokmin pretends they’re back in their old dorm, pretends he’s sixteen, pretends Soonyoung feels the same.

 

It’s easier that way.

 

They’re twenty and Soonyoung’s lonely so he just takes what he needs. Seokmin gives himself over too easily.

 

_But you can set sail to the west if you want to_

_And pass the horizon, 'til I can't even see you_

_Far from here_

_Where the beaches are wide_

_Just leave me your wake to remember you by_

He cries once.

 

He feels bad for himself and he collapses in a heap onto Jeonghan’s lap. Jeonghan shushes him and cards warm fingers through his hair and tells him he’s going to be okay.

 

It’s been _years_ , but Seokmin misses him every single day. He was Soonyoung’s stupid crush; Soonyoung was his first love.

 

Perhaps Soonyoung wasn’t that mean. Seokmin’s sure some part of his seventeen-year-old-self was a little bit in love with Seokmin too.

 

(At least, that’s what Seokmin tells himself so he can fall asleep at night.)

_If you'll be my star_

_I'll be your sky_

_You can hide underneath me and come out at night_

_When I turn jet black_

_And you show off your light_

_I live to let you shine_

_I live to let you shine_

Soonyoung curls into Seokmin’s side, body warm, clothes reeking of alcohol. He shows Seokmin a picture of the girl he’s been talking to and he blabbers on about her and Seokmin feels like a knife has lodged itself between his ribs. He smiles despite himself because he wants Soonyoung to be happy. He’s never wanted anything more than that because that’s what you do when you love somebody…

 

_But you can skyrocket away from me_

_And never come back if you find another galaxy_

_Far from here with more room to fly_

_Just leave me your stardust to remember you by_

…even if they don’t love you back.

 

_Stardust to remember you by_

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in an hour because i missed soonseok and posted without proofreading so i wouldnt talk myself out of posting it
> 
> not my best but i've had horrible writer's block that i hope i can shake off soon :(


End file.
